Her New Father Or is it Mother?
by BlackRuby
Summary: The discovery of a changed Rini brings about some new revelations...Revised. Shoujoai R&U. Please R&R!


A/N: Well, I wasn't very not happy with the original version of this story. So, now I'm making it better! Yay! Not much will change, same plot, same ending. Just much better writing. Hope you all enjoy the revised version!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything associated with Sailor Moon. The plot of this story is mine.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Her New Father…Or is it Mother?

A One Chapter Story

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The mists of the time gate swirled around the booted feet of Sailor Pluto. Silver clouds followed her around as she mindlessly walked up to the gates. Her garnet eyes expressed her overwhelming boredom and longing to leave. But of course, this was _her _duty. Pluto could not and would not abandon her post. 

Pluto turned around, conjuring up a fluffy cloud to sit upon. By now it was midday on Earth, both past, present, and future. Six clouds hovered close by, circling around to show it's window. From them Pluto could easily check on any point in time. With a simple wave of her hand, five silver clouds dispersed into nonexistence. One perfectly white cloud appeared before her, an image could be seen from within it. 

" Crystal Tokyo…" Her eyes scanned the city, checking for all of her friends. Making sure each was safe. 

" Ami…" Found right away in the palace's labs.

" Makoto…" Whipping up a culinary masterpiece in the massive kitchen. 

" Rei…" On guard in the throne room with Neo-Queen Serenity.

" Mina…" Arguing with officials in a meeting. Pluto's eyes lingered on her finely tailored business suit for a few seconds.

" Michiru…" Training with Haruka.

" Haruka…" Training with Michiru. 

" Hotaru…" On guard with Rei.

" _Endymion_…" His name fell off her lips in scorn and disgust. He was sitting smugly on his golden throne. 

" Serenity…" Presently standing only to curtsy to greet an elderly official. Pluto smiled at this. The Queen had indeed become a wise and gentle ruler. 

" Rini…" Pluto scanned her room, thinking the little girl would most definitely be reading in her chambers. A lone book lay on the pink bed. No girl in sight.

" Rini! No, no…Where did you go to Princess?!" Sailor Pluto jumped from her seat, panic taking control of her mind. Clouds displaying any and every possibility of the Princess's location popped up. Rini was no where to be found!

" This is impossible! Where is-" Pluto's eyes widened with shock as the images went blank. Crystal Tokyo was gone. 

Sailor Pluto sunk to the misty floor. 

" It's gone…" 

Something snapped inside her mind then. Physical pain stabbed her body. A wrenching ache in her stomach causing her to cry out in pain. 

" Wha-what's go-going on?!" Sweat beaded her forehead and her breathing dragged out in heavy gasps. Pluto stared down to the floor, her face veiled by her deep green locks. 

" The moon." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

" Serena, how much longer can you keep this from him?" Ami glanced up from her book momentarily to look at her blonde friend. Serena frowned. 

" Yea Sere, how much longer? Don't you think it's about time?" Lita looked over the top of her girlfriend's head, also stealing Ami's book, and grabbing a free hand in her own. Ami squeaked in surprise, becoming slightly miffed. But she intertwined their fingers anyways. 

" I don't know…even though I am getting sick of him. He's becoming very committed. I'll do it soon. I'm just worried about the effects this will all have on Rini." The worry in her crystal blue eyes became evident as the trio walked into the Crown Café. Her gaze fell on the diamond ring on her wedding finger. The conversation stopped as soon as they found their friends at a booth back by a window. Andy waved from the counter. Not many people had come in today it seemed. 

" Hi sweety." Rei grinned and pulled Serena down next to her, pecking her sweetly on the lips. 

" Sorry we're late. Lita had to stop at her apartment." Serena smiled over to her glaring friend. 

" Mina?" Rei looked across the table to see other blonde of the group. Mina's eyes were half lidded and staring out the window. 

" Mina!" A thump resonated from under the table and Mina yelped in pain.

" Ow! What Rei?! Jeez, you don't have to kick!" She narrowed her eyes and rubbed her sore ankle. The raven haired woman grinned. 

" Well, you were off in lala land. Daydreaming of Sets?" Rei placed her head on her hand giving Mina a suggestive look. Mina's eyes flashed and her cheeks turned a rosy hue. 

" No-o…why would I be?" She looked from left to right, now noticing that the other three scouts had taken an interest in their conversation. 

" Because you _love_ her." Serena giggled, pleased with the results of what she said. Venus turned crimson. 

" It's pretty obvious Mina." Ami smiled over her book. 

" Why don't you just go for it?" Lita patted her on the arm. Mina looked as if she would burst from all the blood rushing to her face. After a minute or two Mina calmed down as the others giggled on at her expense. 

" I wouldn't be talking there Lita. It took you four months to ask Ami out, and that was _after_ you realized you liked her. So ha! Not even Rei took _that_ long, now look," Mina gestured to the happy couple across from them," Their engaged!" 

" You could have that with Sets, if you would try!" 

" Shut up Lita." Mina decided to pout and stare out the window for a long while later. The others ordered food for the five of them and giggled on. 

*

Setsuna Meioh gracefully made her way into the Crown Café. The last time she had checked, the four inner scouts and Princess Serenity were here until much later. Heads turned as she walked in. Many eyes lingered. Her eyes scanned the room with her senses feeling out the others powers. Deep garnet eyes fell on the group far in the back in a booth by the window. Even with all of them maturing greatly, especially Serena, this would always be their meeting place. 

" This should prove to be interesting." Setsuna started over to them, feeling the smaller person with her to race past. 

*

" I'll be back, I want to go see Andy. He looks all alone over there." Serena slid out of the booth and stood up. She took once step and felt something bowl into her, almost knocking her over. Crystal blue eyes glanced down and found a little girl with her head bent down, dusting off her black overalls. 

" Hey little girl, you should wa-Rini?!" The princess looked at the face of her daughter- shocked. 

" Hi mommy! I missed you!" Rini hugged her future mother around the waist. Serena bent down on her knees to look her daughter over, still thoroughly shocked. 

" Princess." Setsuna's voice hit there ears and each one tuned into the new arrivals. 

" Setsuna what's going o-" 

" Hey Setsuna! Looks like everyone's here!" Darien walked in then and spotted them. Then he looked down. Immediately he started questioning 'his' future daughter. 

" Rini?! What are you doing here?…Oh my god! What happen to your hair?! Who let you dye it? And your _eyes_!" Anger welled up inside of him at the sight of Rini and he turned on Setsuna. 

" What's going on?" Darien's eyes narrowed. How dare someone mess with 'his' daughter?!

" Endymion, sit down. I'll explain the situation." Setsuna watched as he did as commanded. Darien slid in next to Rei, who was glaring daggers, and pulled Serena next to him. He took her hand but she snatched it back, severely annoyed. 

" What happened to my daughter?!" 

" First off, she's not _your_ daughter." Jaws dropped. Rini squirmed next to Setsuna. 

" WHAT?" Serena and Darien felt the concern and shock course through them. Setsuna gave her leader a stern look. The blonde pouted. 

" Princess, enlighten him." 

" But-" Serena cast a worried glance to Rini. Setsuna set her gaze. 

" No buts." 

" Fine." She sighed and stood up, wringing her hands. Darien watched in confusion as the other four held their breath. 

" What's going on Serena?" He watched her pace and shoot worried looks at Rini. 

" Darien…I-I'm engaged." The princess stopped and searched for any signs of rage, hurt, or anything at all. She found confusion. 

" I know. We'll be getting married in just a few years-" He slid out of the booth and stood in front of her, giving her a questioning look. Like she had hit her head.

" No, you don't understand. I'm engaged to someone else. I've been seeing them for a year and a half with out telling you." Serena stepped back as his face twisted into anger and hurt. 

" You've been seeing someone else?!" Darien started to shake visibly and the other sailors, ready to strike if he went berserk.

" Y-yes." 

" _Who?!_" 

" Rei." Serena derived from speaking her girlfriend's name strength to take a step forward and straighten her back. Rini grabbed onto Setsuna's skirt, afraid, and trying to hiding. 

" Rei? Rei who?" 

" Rei Hino. Who else?" Serena smirked as he seemed to calm down a bit. That or he finally saw that if he did anything her loyal protectors would rip his head off. Darien gulped at the menacing look on Rei's face. 

" What about Rini? Have you forgotten about _our _daughter? She'll die now," Hi blue eyes took in the changes in Rini." Not even die, she'll never _exist_! How can you do that?" Darien stepped close to Serena, trying to make her feel lower than dirt. Setsuna jumped in though with a small smile. 

" Oh, Rini's going to be just fine. Like I said before, she's not Darien's daughter at all." 

" Then who's is she?" Mina leaned over the table for a better view of the time sailor. Setsuna smiled. 

" She's Serena's, still, and _Rei's_. Just look at her." All eyes fell on the eight year old. 

Serenity III felt she didn't have to hide behind Pluto anymore, so she stood blushing under the intense gazes. There stood the proof. A newly designed Rini with Serena's silver hair and Rei's amethyst eyes. Rei couldn't believe her what she saw. She had helped to create that little girl? The idea was enough to make her fate from the excitement. Serena seemed to be stunned. Soon her eyes started to water with joyous tears and a bubbly smile graced her pink lips. She grabbed her daughter and hugged her tight, squealing with happiness. 

" Oh Rini! I'm so glad your still mine!" 

" I'm glad your happy mommy…." Rini smiled, not quite understanding what the hell was going on. She just allowed her mother to keep on squeezing the life out of her. 

" She's mine too…" Rei as standing now, full reality hitting. A grin split her lips and she joined her future family in the hug-fest. The raven haired one and her soon-to-be silver haired fiancé stood up with Rini held between them, kissing her cheeks while she giggled. Lita, Ami, and Mina watched in delight, ready to burst. 

" This is impossible! They could never have Rini! I refuse to accept this!" Darien was one again brimming with anger and now hate. His hands fisted and his body shook. 

" But it is possible. By way of the silver crystal or even the Luna Pen. It's over Endymion. You have no duty to perform now." Setsuna corrected him and laughed at his defeated expression. 

" No. This isn't over." And Darien stalked off. Not to be seen again by any of the Sailor Scouts for a thousand years. 

" I'm guessing we live on the Moon then. I certainly won't be living here for the rest of my life." Rei glanced around, knowing she would miss the earth anyways. 

" The Moon will be so much better though. You'll see." Serena gave her a sweet kiss as Rini made a face. She is only eight. The others giggled. 

" We'll see you all later. Rini, let's go get some ice cream before you have to leave. Sound good?" Rei set her daughter down and took her hand. Rini nodded her head enthusiastically. And with a promise to Setsuna have her back by eight to leave they family was gone. 

Lita looked to Ami. Ami looked back to Lita. They grinned at each other, knowing what the other was thinking. Suddenly the two were gone, racing off down the street. Leaving Mina and Setsuna alone. The blonde blushed as her eyes met garnet red. 

" Mina, do you want to go to dinner?" The taller woman offered her hand. 

" I-" Mina took the offered hand and stood up, fixing her skirt.

" Yes, I would love to." 

" I was hoping you would say that." The pair then left, hand in hand.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Rini walked slowly down the palace halls. No one seemed to be around. The entire place felt drafty and silent. The small princess rubbed her bare arms. Her red dress rustled and trailed behind her, the sound accompanying the soft click of her matching satin shoes with the slightest of heels. 

" Princess Rini!" A feminine voice called out behind and she turned to see one of her guardians. Luna waved and met her have down the hall. 

" Good evening Luna. Where are my moms?" She smiled up at the dark haired woman and began walking down the hall with her. 

" Oh, I believe there relaxing in the east wing study. It's been a long day for them. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go find Mercury." Luna bid her farewell and disappeared down another corridor. 

*

" Rei? Darling?" Queen Serenity II sighed in dismay. Her dearest had fainted. 

" Mamas?" A small voice fell upon her ears as the doors to the study opened and closed. Serenity could feel the presence of her daughter beside her. 

" Mommy? What happened to Mama?" Rini stared in confusion at her unconscious raven haired mother. Rei was lain across the couch with Serenity sitting on the floor next to her, petting her hair. 

" Oh, she fainted sweety." 

" Why?" 

" Well, I'm pregnant. Your going to be a big sister!" 

" Yay!" Rini flung her arms around her mother's neck and hugged her tight. Excitement dwelled inside her now, for she could hardly wait nine months.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: Alright, not the best ending, but I'm dead tired right now so it'll do. So, what do you all think of the revised version? It's much better than the original. Hopefully I didn't forget to fix any mistakes. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

BR~* 


End file.
